


Come Home Soon

by Beccafiend



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccafiend/pseuds/Beccafiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no meaning to a world without you. No meaning at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Home Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Because I wanted to write this like a year ago, sometime in February/March 2012. And then I didn't, for whatever reason. But it's been floating in my head ever since, so I just decided to go for it tonight. Post-series babbling set somewhere not long after Nezumi leaves. Because I know Shion knows Nezumi will return, but he is a human, just like the rest of us.

Nezumi, I really did mean what I said that day. There is not meaning to a world without you. There is no meaning in _my_ world. There never has been. Not when I’m not with you.

 

I’m doing my best while you’re away. I am trying to rebuild the city so that it can be a place you’ll come back to. So it won’t be No.6 anymore. I’m trying so hard. Because I know you’ll come back, and I want you to be proud of what I’ve done.

 

But it’s difficult, Nezumi. I miss you so much. I miss you, and I don't know when I’ll see you again. I just want you back, Nezumi. That’s all I want.

 

The world seems so dull without you. Even mom has noticed there’s been a change in my behavior. But I can’t seem to fix it. The only thing I want is you. You’re the only thing that’s missing, Nezumi.

 

I trust you. I trust that you’ll keep your promise. That’s the kind of person you are. But can’t you come back just a little bit sooner? Isn’t there some way you can do what you need to, so you can come back to me?

 

I don’t know who I am without you, Nezumi. Those months with you were the one time in my life I really felt like I was _living_. Like I was doing something _worthwhile_ in my life. It was a life worth living, despite the hardships. Despite the uncertainty. It was because you were there.

 

It was because you were there that I was able to learn so much about myself. The kind of person I am. But I’m afraid I’m going to lose track of him. I already did once. But you brought me back, that time. What’s going to happen if you’re not here to bring back who I am?

 

Nezumi, I miss you so much. I still don’t really understand why you left. I know you’d be scolding me now. But I can’t help it. I just want you to come back.

 

Maybe one day I’ll understand why you left. Maybe one day you’ll tell me.

 

But please, Nezumi. Come home soon.


End file.
